


Dave's Birthday Surprise

by Metalchick36



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalchick36/pseuds/Metalchick36
Summary: It's Dave Murray's birthday and everyone seems to have forgotten, until he gets an unexpected surprise from a couple of friends.
Relationships: Dave Murray/Original Female Character(s), Dave Murray/Tamar





	Dave's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pigatron's Dave Murray stories from Rockfic. This is purely a work of fiction and does not pertain to Dave or his friends and family in real life.

On December 23 rd, Dave wakes up, but his wife isn't in bed next to him. Perhaps she had gone out to get his gift or last minute Christmas shopping.

Growing up, he usually got the Birthday/X-mas combo gift. But sometimes got them separately. A friend once suggested celebrating a half-birthday in June, but Dave just brushed it off, cause he doesn't need more gifts. He would usually receive them on Christmas day.

He heads to the kitchen and brews a pot of coffee. As he makes breakfast, he gets a call, but it was just another telemarketer. He was expecting it to be his daughter Tasha, but she had moved out and has her own life, maybe with a boyfriend, or even girlfriend? He wouldn't care either way, but it would be nice to hear from her more and how she is doing.

Tamar used to make him buttermilk pancakes but started making whole wheat pancakes because it's healthier and suggested he lose weight. Not to be skinny but to be healthy. However, she always made him chocolate chip pancakes on his birthdays as a treat. But since she wasn't here, he made them himself. But Dave did go overboard by adding in some of their Christmas M&M's and spread Nutella on them. He topped it off with a lot of whipped cream.

He took a few bites and was enjoying his pancakes when the doorbell rang. He wondered who it could be. He looked at the time, but it was 10:30 am. “Huh, I must've slept in.” he thought to himself.

Maybe it was one of their packages, after all...most of their orders had been delayed because of Covid. That reminded him, he grabbed a mask he kept near the door to be considerate to delivery people or guests.

When he answered the door, he was not expecting to see a female cop. “Uh oh! What could this be about?” he thought back to his driving, “or what if something happened to Tamar?” now he was worried.

Finally, he managed to get out, “Is there a problem officer?” She answers, “Yes there is! I got a call that there is a warrant out for you!” Dave thought, “What?” then asked, “For what?” then she undid her ponytail, flipped her hair, and answered, “for being a very naughty birthday boy!”

She made her way into the house and hands him a card while saying, “Happy birthday!” Dave looks at it and reads it. “Happy birthday mate! Hope you enjoy this stripper-gram. From, Janick and Adrian” Dave laughed because only they would do something like this. There was another note on the bottom that said, “P.S. Don't worry about Tamar and Tasha, we gifted them both an early Christmas present of a Spa Day to get them out of the house.”

“So, where would you like me to dance?” she asked. “The living room is fine,” Dave said as he led her there. She also had a boombox, which he now noticed she had been carrying. She also took out some hand sanitizer and said, “you may touch me, but you gotta put this on first.” and handed him the bottle.

Once she got set up, she hit play and the Def Leppard song “Pour Some Sugar on Me” started playing. It was one of the most overplayed songs in strip clubs, but the way she swiveled and swayed her hips really went well with the song as she tore away the pants and revealed a lacy red G-string.

Then she unbuttoned her top and revealed a matching lacy red bra that was see-thru. Dave felt like a boy who got the exact toy he asked for on Christmas day. Her underwear left little to the imagination as he could see her nipples through the bra and how puffy her pussy looked through her panties.

She took off her bra and tossed it to him, then gave the invitation to touch her breasts. He put on the hand sanitizer first and then gave them a good squeeze. They obviously had implants, but she had top-of-the-line ones that were close to the real thing.

He was getting rock hard as his cock was pitching a tent in his pants. He saw that she notices and starts grinding over it during her lap dance. Then stretching out her foot, she rubs the bulge with it.

Dave was starting to feel like he was going to explode in his pants. So using concentration, he holds it in as long as possible.

The song had ended, but then Halestorm's “I Get Off” begins playing and the stripper says, “I would offer a bj, but you know...not safe enough now.” Dave nodded in understanding, but then she takes out a dildo, hands him a box of tissues, and tells him “You can take it out and release it while you watch me play with this.” Dave replies gleefully, “OK!”

So Dave unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching cock that was now very erect and began to stroke it as the stripper pulled down her panties and played with her clit as she sucked on the dildo. Then took it and thrusts it in and out of her pussy.

The song lyrics “I get off on you, getting off on me, give you what you want, but nothing is for free. It's a give and take, kind of love we make, when your line is crossed, I get off” play in the background as she simulates intercourse and bj's, often switching back and forth while Dave made a show with slow and then quick strokes of his cock.

Then she hands him a clear plastic cup for him to cum in, which he takes and releases his load into it. She had also held a cup and squirted into it. He grabbed some tissues to clean up and she asked if she could use his shower to clean up quickly. He allowed it. He got himself a cup of water and drank it down in one gulp.

She came out five minutes later dressed in regular clothes. He went to get out some money for a tip, but she declined, “Thank you, but the tip is already taken care of. And happy birthday!” then she pulls out a picture of him and asks, “Could I get an autograph? I like to have keepsakes of my favorite customers. And...I am a fan of Iron Maiden, but you are my favorite!”

Dave pulls out a sharpie and says, “Sure! Anything for a fan, and you are now my favorite stripper.”: She thanks him and then hands him a business card and says, “If you ever want another private dance, give me a call. But next time, you'll have to pay.”

After she left, Dave went to finish his breakfast. By then, the whipped cream had melted. He took his finger and scooped up some of the cream and tasted it, pretending it was her cum. His phone rings and when he answers it, it's Janick.

“Hey!” Dave greeted. “Hey mate, did you get our gift?” Janick asked. “Yes, I did,” Dave answered. “Did you enjoy her?” Janick asked. “I did, and thank you.” Janick continued asking what she did and Dave told him.

A few hours later, Tamar and Tasha came home and surprised Dave with gifts of their own and a birthday cake with his favorite flavor and frosting. After dinner and cake, Tasha wished her dad a happy birthday again and went home.

Tamar said, “I have a birthday present for you too, just had to wait for her to go.” She comes out in some new lingerie. “Any special requests?” she asked him. It was then an idea struck Dave, one that would redeem him for today's sin. So he asked, “Yes, could you go get the vibrator?” when she looked at him puzzled, he clarified, “I'd like to watch you use it on yourself and want you to watch me stroke myself off.

“Well that's new, but I like the sound of that! Or would you prefer I use the dildo?” she asked. “Yes please!” Dave answered. So Dave and Tamar ended the evening with voyeurism as they watched each other getting off on one another.


End file.
